tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Time
The eighth and final book for 10th Grade (2010-2011) and the twenty-first in the series, this story explores the details of time-travel and the dangers of it. The time period basis is May 2012. Summery The story opens with a prologue describing the wonders of France (inspirsed by the Walt Disney World EPCOT Center attraction: Impressions de France) and reveals that Willa is there on her exchange trip. She and Maud read an email from Armand explaining that he will show the rest of the kids the Time Train. Meanwhile, back in America, Armand presents the Time Train to his fellow classmates. However, just when Armand is about to explain why only he will control the Time Train a second Time Train appears, driven by a future Julian. Apparently sometime after Armand showed his friends the Time Train, Julian snuck aboard the Train, stole it and went into the future to alter time so that he could dominate the world. Unfortunately he had arrived back too early as the original Julian is also present at the meeting. The two Julians in the same place causes a disruption in the space/time continuum and rips a hole in the fabric of the universe, originating from the Julians and destroying them. Armand and the others board the original Time Train and escapes the hole by travelling to another time. The first time period the kids enter is the 1950s. There Armand tries to figure out a way to fix the space/time continuum but the students ask him to take them on a time travel trip. Armand is initally reluctant as he knows the universe is in danger. He eventually agrees but with the strict rule that they spend no more time than a hour in each time period they visit. Tui and Eli spend the most time in the 1950s and in the next time period, the 1960s, is spent by Katherine and Eli. Max asks to go back to the 1930s to with Armand reluctantly agrees. They arrive in Hollywood 1939, near the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Max enjoys visiting this period but when they get ready to leave the freak lightning storm rumbles in over Hollywood and the Tower Hotel. Just as the time portal opens for the train, lightning hits it and sends it into the Star Wars universe where the kids are promptly chased by the Empire. Though Lukas enjoys every moment of it, Armand does not as they are in a different dimension, out in space and dodging asteroids of all kinds whilst being chased by TIE fighters. Eventually finding a freak space storm, the kids and the Time Train are teleported back to the 3rd Dimension and end up in London during the 1980s. There, they are captured by Professor Moriarty and his criminal organization who express an interest in the Time Train. Armand craftly causes a distraction and help his friends escape with the Time Train. Professor Moriarty fights with them as they pick up speed but flees when Sherlock Holmes arrives at the scene. The kids thank Holmes and they travel to the 1970's (where Taylor hangs out) and the 1980's (where Alana hangs out) before finally arriving in March 2012. There Armand finds Willa (whilst the past Armand isn't around) and tells her to convince his past self to not show the other kids the Time Train. Then they all return to May 2012 to find everything is back to normal; the space/time continuum restored and Julian in existance again. However there is a problem that Armand discovers: the plans and documents to the Time Train are missing... Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Olenka *Rose Tui *Katherine *Alana *Maud *Armand *Taylor *Eli *Max *Julian *Lukas 19th Century Era London *Det. Sherlock Holmes *Dr. John Watson *Prof. James Moriarty *Col. Sebastian Moran *Alfred Bassick *Fred Porlock *Thomas Leary *Sidney Prince *Jim Craigin *"Lightfoot" McTague Category:Stories Category:10th Grade